candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 126/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 125/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 127/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} is the first level in Sparkle Submarino and the first candy order level of Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 35 red, 35 blue and green 35 candies and score at least 10,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level is the first candy order level, so some people might forget to adapt their strategy. *The blockers in the middle of the board and the presence of six colours might reduce the chance for cascading. *The number of orders required has been increased by 15 each compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The player is required to collect an average of 2 candies of the colours required or an average of 7 candies per every 4 moves. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching both colours on the moon scale from spawning. If any required colour appears on either side, 4 additional candies have to be collected in addition to the 2 candies the player has to collect two moves after the moon struck. Most of the time, the board is dry enough to make you lose after moon struck. **There is a high chance that any of the three colours required show up on the moon scale, making this level more difficult than it looks. *The order is worth 10,500 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *This level is a nice and gentle introduction to Dreamworld candy order levels, and you can reach the objective on this level without having to worry too much about the liquorice swirls and icing. *If you get stuck, try making matches at the bottom to bring more candy onto the screen, or use a striped or wrapped candy of a different colour to reach your target. *A colour bomb, of course, will help you out a lot, but you shouldn't need it for this first trial. *It's important to finish the order that is going to be removed by moon struck in time. The candies removed by moon struck count towards your order, so check that they'll be enough. Otherwise you would not get that much raining down after moon struck. Notes Miscellaneous Info #105 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 10,500 points #35 candies / 20 moves = 1.75 candies per move #35 candies x ((1 move + 1 move) / 20 moves) = 3.5 candies #This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 126 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 126 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Sparkle Submarino levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Medium levels